New Yrs Eve Remix
by JyouraSorato
Summary: This is a Koumi ficc for the 06 but its not like that lol it has 5 main couples! Not for Koumi I repeat not for Koumi haterz don't think i'm stupid cuz I know what the Japanese wanted to end cuz.. KoumiSoratoTakariKenyakoTaiJ un foe Life thats me...Koumi/Sorato


Anime » Digimon » New Years Eve Remix Author: Jyoura/Sorato aka: Koumi/Loccsta - English - Romance - 

°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don NOT own Digimon because if I did there would be ROMANCE! Hehe AND do avoid minor spelling mistakes and grammar if there are so.

KOUMI FAN FOE LIFE FOR ALL MY KOUMI LOCCS AND KOUMI FANS

°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°

New Years Eve Remix

By Koumi/LoccstA and rewritten for a remix by Izzy-LoC who is Me by mY Sicc-Name..

°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°

The soft wind blew gently past the small group of people together that were huddled up against each other on the sand next to the beach. Besides the four people, the place was deserted and looked rather haunting. Nothing but darkness was to be seen in the night sky, but only the full moon and its twinkling star friends. If you were to like your lips, you surely would taste the salty flavor.

"It's too cold," groaned a girl that looked about fifteen-year-old with brown wavy hair with a Pink bandana around her head, as she pushed her body closer to the boy next to her for warmth, " I don't know why we're here in the middle of nowhere in the freezing night. Can't any of you feel that howling breeze by now? Can we like go now? Kou come on! Maybe we can leave Sora and Matt…PLEASE!"

"Quit your complaining Mimi," Izzy muttered shaking his head wildly, " We came here for a reason."

"Sora giggled excitedly, " Yeah! It's New Years Eve…we need to celebrate this terrific year somehow! Come on Mimi…look at the beautiful view."

"Beautiful?" Yamato repeated sarcastically as the breeze stroked his blond hair over his sparkling blue eyes, " If you ask me, all I can see is a black sheet across the horizon. Quite glamorous don't you think?"

"I didn't ask yo-"

Mimi avoided Sora and agreed with Matt, " I do, I think this is rather tedious indeed. Spending the last night of our year HERE! My delicate skin will go all wrinkly from this temperature. Seriously, there is nothing fascinating here. Nothing."

"Great Yama! Thanks for showing and helping Mimi to think this is a dreadful place."

"No problem Sora."

In reply, Sora hastily grabbed his arm and twisted it into the sand till her boyfriend gave in pleading, " Okay, okay! I mean what I wonderful black view!"

Sora raised her eyebrow, " That's more like it. Well, I guess that that comment was better than anything negative."

"Come on Sora…I'm getting bored. Can we start it now? I want to get ready. After all it's a few minutes till New Years anyway," Yamato winked with a twinkle in his eyes, pulling the auburn haired girl up with him and giving her a rather swift but sly kiss on the cheek.

"Alright sexy," she jeered, " Be back later…take care of yourselves - not that you need it."

"Haha…where are you going?" Mimi called after them.

"You'll see, we always come here each New Years Eve and do it…you'll see."

Izzy and Mimi were left in the pure smooth sand as they watched their friend dragging the girl further and further away from the pair.

They were both alone…

Finally.

"Do you know what's going on Izzy…what are they doing? I know you know!"

"Umm…probably making out," Izzy spoke as a bead of sweat ran down his left side of his face then thought of something else to speak about to distract her, " It's a pity the rest of the Dds couldn't come to watch."

"Yeah. Hmm, let's count it down," Mimi said thoughtful then listed, " Sora, Mimi, You and I are here at Odaiba beach. TK, Kari, Yolei, Daisuke, Cassie and Ken are on a triple date at some restaurant. Cody is with his mother to keep her company. Jyou thinks staying up late will make him unhealthy. And lastly, Taichi decided to come with us but couldn't stay up that late, for that gogglehead is STILL asleep in the car dreaming about Jun. Did you see our fearsome leader drool?"

"Mimi, that's pretty harsh. Don't talk about the homie Tai like that…without Tai we wouldn't still be alive today!" Izzy commented, " But then again I was the one that saved us when we entered the gate to come back to our world."

"Enough about this. But I couldn't help how you spoke that word harsh. Harsh is what you call this horrible weather, and surrounding not to mention! I swear that I hate it here!" exclaimed Mimi loudly.

"Since I can't tell you to keep quiet or come to an end with your complaining…here," Izzy took of his Navy-blue denim jacket and wrapped it around the girl that presently had her arm around her knees with chattering teeth.

"Thanks Iz…this is the present I bought you for Christmas right?"

"Yes it is. It's actually my first time to wear it…it's actually a tight prodigious device!" he responded simply (well from his point of view), " Great! Now I think I understand you pain about this area. Damn it's cold!"

"Told ya so!" Mimi laughed then with a smile spoke, " Here…let's share this jacket then we can be equally as cold and equally as warm."

"Sure."

The two huddled together, enjoying their moment together. The presence with each other made them feel really warm inside, hotter than any blazing fire. Unexpectedly, Izzy's teen arm found his way around her waste as Mimi let her head fall on his lap.

"I take everything back that I said," whispered Mimi in his lap, " I love it here. I don't care how terrible this place is…as long as I'm with you. If you didn't come…I wouldn't have came at all."

"And I," he whispered in the same seductive tone then changed the uncomfortable subject once again, " Sora and Matt haven't come back yet…and it's one minute until the end of this year."

Suddenly, breaking their moment, Sora came running at full speed towards them screaming hysterically, " It's going to start! Matt lit it up already…he'll be here in no time…LOOK!"

Mimi gave a confused look while Izzy gave a understanding look.

Matt came back with a ecstatic smile written in his energetic face and screamed, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As he said it, a display of almost twenty fireworks lit the dark sky…depicting some light that reflected onto the black water. Almost every type of colour filled the place and loud cracks were to be heard.

"Happy New Year Meems," Izzy spoke softly into Mimi's ear.

"Oh My God…Izzy. It's so beautiful," Mimi said in disbelief at the display of colours splashed into the air around them, " I don't regret coming here with you. It's so-"

Izzy put one of his fingers on her lips to keep her silent, and with that brought her head up to his as they kissed. Longing passion sprawled over their expressions on their faces. Izzy hands went through her brown shoulder length hair. Suddenly, Mimi stopped him from doing anymore.

The Brown head stared at the girl in his arms in wonder what he had did wrong, which was truly evident in this warm brown eyes.

"Nothing wrong," Mimi replied reading his mind, " The time when I said that I loved it here. I meant to say that I loved you Izzy. I loved you ever since my eyes met yours at our first glance…I remember it so vividly."

"Mimi," Izzy smiled, " I'll say it then. I love you. Not I loved, like you have said. I'm talking present tense until the day I die…I love you too. Now that the person I love is not responding…I hope that girl will have me off course."

"Anytime Izzy," Mimi rolled her eyes knowing what the boy-teen wanted her to say, " Okay, okay…I'll speak present tense to please you. I LOVE YOU KOUSHIROU!"

With that, she viscously pulled down his head and the two began to show their love to each other again. A few fireworks spelt their colours in the sky in the same timing.

Matt and Sora smirked, knowing their work was done. The two had heard everything…they were finally together - at last. Sora snatched Matt's hand as they walked away from the pair on the sand, " I think it's best if we go now."

"Way ahead of you," chuckled Matt as they slowly strolled along the beach as the thick smoke of the remains from the fireworks spreaded around them.

In a swift movement, Matt swept Sora of her feet and placed her carefully over his shoulder.

Izzy and Mimi stopped. They gazed at the shrieking Sora whom was screaming at Yamato to put her down. They both shrugged shook their heads and continued to do what they had done before.

°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°°×«»×°

There you go everyone. I hope you liked it. I kind of feel that I rushed it because here in Australia it's already New Years Day! Thanks for coping with me and please do review lots of love

Koumi/Loccsta and Homegirl.

_Remixed done Peace ya'll thanccs to My homegurl for this Lovely and sicc ficc foe the New Years know what i'm sayin and lots of luv for the Koumi Fans and Sorato fanS that still put it down noe matter what ya'll!.._

KOUMI FAN FOE LIFE TIL ETERNALITY TIL THE DAY ENDZ TIL WHATEVER ENDS CUZ I NEVER WANT IT TO BE GONE ANYWAYZ CUZ THIS KOUMI FAN MUST TELL PPL THAT SICCNESS AND TIGHTNESS AND LOCCNESS KOUMI/SORATO FANS MIXED WITH JYOURA/KOUMI FANS AND KOUMI/TAIOIRA FANS BRING TO THE TABLE LOL IF YALL WANT TO CALL IT THAT WAY.  
Let All Koumi Haters Die Peace One Luv From A Koumi Fan To The Other!.


End file.
